Demigods in Hogwarts
by Amelia Jackson
Summary: What happens when about 20 demigods go to Hogwarts? Well, mass chaos of course! Includes a wizard/demigod prom, wizards visiting Camp Half Blood, time traveling to the Marauders area, and being stuck in Ancient Greece! Accepts critics. Don't read if you won't review! Thalico, Jasper, Tratie, Leyna, Percabeth and more!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- Please read the AN at the bottom to know about the dates I will have updated.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series. **_

**Chapter 1: The Big Announcement**

**Percy P.O.V**

"Ahh finally, I get some peace in this land of quests." I was resting my head on Annabeth's lap while she sat under a tree.

"Seaweed Brain, I think you have lost the last of your brain cells you have left," Annabeth teased me.

Before either of them could say anything else, a boy who looked about twelve came up to them. Percy sat up and asked

"What."

He really hated when this happened. He FINALLY defeated Gaea and her evil minions. After waiting for soooooo long he got the chance to be with his girlfriend and now he is still being disturbed, yet again. Yesterday, the Clarisse walked in on them kissing and laughed and told that to the entire camp. The day before that, Leo walked in on an extremely romantic moment at the beach during sunset when we were kissing again. Will this ever stop?

"Chiron called you to the Big House, you have to come immediately," the boy said and went back running.

"Come on airhead lets go" Annabeth sighed.

We walked up to the Big House and saw Clarisse, Chris, The Stolls, Katie, Lou Ellen, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Rachel, Thalia, Nico, and Grover.

"When did Hazel, Frank and Jason come here?" I asked.

'We came like about exactly two minutes, twenty seconds ago" Jason said. Jason and Piper had gotten together before we closed the Doors of Death.

"Okay listen up, I have some important news. I won't beat around the bush; who knows wizards exist?" Chiron asked, and of course Annabeth , and Lou Ellen (Daughter of Hecate) raised their hands.

"For those who don't know, when the gods were in London, Hecate the goddess of magic created her own race of mortals by blessing them with the ability to use minor magic. It is not as powerful as yours, not even half as powerful as Annabeth's. These wizards use magic with the aid of a wand which is a must for them to master it. I am telling this to you because they have been through recent war and wizards don't know much about physical combat," Chiron said. I processed this information.

"Wimps" Clarisse said.

"Anyway" Chiron continued " I want you all to go there to the wizard world and help them through the recent war, and help them defeat any other enemies they have left from the war. At some point, you will be teaching them physical combat since, well, they're hopeless at it. The school you will be going to is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What is that, a disease?" Leo asked and all of us laughed.

"You will be leaving in five hours" Chiron said.

"FIVE HOURS! Why didn't you tell us earlier? I don't have enough time to research about this place; I hardly know anything about it. Chiron I will drop out this thing if I can't research!" and Annabeth rambled on about how important it was to know about this place and blah blah blah blah blah blah.

Chiron silenced her by giving her a book, written in Greek so dyslexia won't torture Annabeth while reading it. Annabeth shut up immediately when she got the book.

"Hogwarts, A History, it will tell you about the school and its history. Now I would like you to pack up and get ready. I will pass out your wands later. Once you go to London, at the airport, there will be a man named Tom; he is a demigod son of Dionysus. He will take you to a hotel rooms where you will all be staying in for two weeks before school starts. The school headmistress is a great great granddaughter of Athena. She is the one who wanted you all to join her. She will meet you all before schools starts. And I almost forgot, you won't have to buy your books, they are already in your cabins, I sent them. Study well, and try to blend in. I want you all to know as much as possible since you won't be telling them that you are demigods until I approve. You may go now and try not to destroy this school, however magical and strong it may be, we must not forget that demigods are more destructive than monsters or anything else." Chiron said with a twinkle in his eye. So much for wanting some peace after the war. I don't need another war; I've had enough to last ten lifetimes.

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

Annabeth P.O.V

I was done packing and ready to go. The books were pretty interesting. I was walking to Thalia's Pine tree where we all agreed to meet. Percy was already there. Almost everyone was here. Then Chiron came trotting up to us.

"I got your wands." Chiron said.

"Percy, your wand, it's make of pegusi feather and the scale of a very rare species of mermaids." He said while giving Percy his wand, who put away like it was not that important. Seaweed brain, what will I ever do with him.

In that order, Chiron gave us all a wand.

"Okay I hope you all have your supplies and everything you will need until Christmas break when you will be coming back and I will back. I have already told your parents and anyone else who needs to know. So, good luck. I hope Percy and Nico come out of the plane alive since Zeus didn't give guys a pass. He said something about 'upstart Jackson telling the Gods what to do'. I'm sure he won't blast you off the sky since Thalia and Jason are there." Chiron said and then we left for the airport.

_**A/N: Hi guys, thank you for reading, please review since I want to know how well I did, I'm not sure if I should continue or not. If you would like me to continue, please tell me in your reviews. I will update in two days if I have more than 15 reviews at least. If I have more than fifteen, I assure you that I will have my chapter in two days. Also I was thinking if I should bring in Thalico into this story. Please vote. I will determine it according to your votes. **_


	2. Going to the Wizarding world

**Chapter 2: Going to The Wizarding World **

Percy P.O.V

Throughout the entire flight, I was deathly scared, I didn't show it when Chiron said we were flying, but inside, I was freaking out. Right now, we were in first class, I was sitting next to Annabeth, who took the window seat. I was gripping my armrests tightly, I was scared. I am going to die my life is over. I had thoughts about how Zeus was going to kill me.

Annabeth P.O.V

I saw Percy; he looked as white as a ghost. Nico wasn't any better, Thalia was trying to get him to calm down, it wasn't working.

"I'm going to die!" Percy wailed Just then, a stewardess came towards us.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked Percy.

"Can I have a pen and a paper?"

"Sure"

She got him a pen and a paper, he started writing down. I peeked and laughed at what I saw.

"Really Seaweed Brain? You're writing your Will? I give my head counsellorship of the Posiedon Cabin to Tyson. I give all my chocolate to Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase, and Chiron. Anaklusmos can go to Annabeth. Seriously, you are coming out of this alive. We are landing in three hours."

I tried to console him, it didn't work. So I used the method that always consoled him. I kissed him. He relaxed and started kissing me back. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wouldn't care if the world collapsed behind me right now. No one would ever make me fell so _explosive _while kissing me. I melted right into him. His tongue licked my lips, seeking permission. Soon we were French kissing. We pulled away for breath. I touched my forehead against his.

"Still afraid?" I asked him

"Nope"

"Good,"

**Three Hours later**

We landed in the London airport. I saw a guy with a board saying, 'Camp-Half Blood' this must be Tom, demigod son of Dionysus. We walked up to him.

"Hi, are you a Tom, the demigod son of Dionysus?" I asked

"Yes, come on, we have to leave quickly, there may not be many monsters here, but there are a few." Tom said.

He hailed a few taxis and we all boarded in with our luggage. Tom told every cab driver an address.

**After the drive**

Percy P.O.V

All the cabs stopped in front of a small shop crammed between others. It had a board that said 'The Leaky Cauldron'. We entered, inside were a bunch of people in weird outfits, they were all wearing pointy hats and long robes, if they went out in a mortal Halloween costume party, I was certain they would all win. All the demigods were trying their best to stop themselves from laughing, except for Lou Ellen, who was fuming; I suppose it was an insult to her mother. I mean, what god wouldn't feel insulted if they're race of people were looking like they dressed up for Halloween, wearing pointy hats, holding wands, and wearing weird robes.

"Here are you're room key, Chiron paired you up, so its three or four per room, and boys are not allowed to sleep in the same room as girls." All the boys' awweed while the girls looked smug.

"I know it sucks, but here are the pairs, Thalia, Piper, Annabeth and Hazel, you share a room, Katie, Clarisse, Katie, Lou Ellen and Rachel, you share a room, Percy, Grover, Jason and Nico, you share a room, Connor, Travis, and Chris you guys share, and finally Frank and Leo you share a room. He handed us all our room keys and we headed back.

_Annabeth's room_

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Tom walked us to our rooms after dinner. My room had four beds, two bathrooms and a few other stuff you see in your usual hotels. We all claimed our beds, changed and slept. In the morning, we were all going out to this place called Diagonally, or wait I think it was Diagon Alley, yeah that's it. We had all our books, and the robes. We were all se to go to that school right now. By the looks of it, the wizards didn't even socialize with mortals very much. Tom told us that wizards thought that the mortals were lower than them, at least some of them did. If only they saw all the contraptions invented by them. Well, I had a long way ahead of me.

**A/N : Sorry I had to end it here, I was stumped, I need your vote on something : should the demigods meet the Golden Trio while shopping in Diagon Alley, or should they meet in Hogwarts? I was thinking of maybe let them glimpse each other in Diagon Alley and then introduce in Hogwarts. Suggestions on what houses they should go to? I was thinking of placing them all in Gryffindor, since each and every one of them is very brave and loyal since they fought two wars. I will update in another few days based on you results. Sorry, this chapter sucked.**


	3. Meeting the Trio

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for not updating for a long time. Links for clothes on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PJO or HP, this is the last time I'm saying this.**

**Chapter 3**

_Annabeth P.O.V_

Waking up with a bucket of ice cold water dumped on your face and a sound of a spoon banged against a vessel is not the ideal way to wake up, I really don't recommend it.

"AHHHH, Travis Stoll, I will get you for this!" After threating him and giving him a suggestion as to where he should stick his spoon, I got ready for a day in the Wizard World. I threw on a white shirt, a pair of jeans, a ring (that I really loved), a pair of earrings, a white bag and a pair of heels **(Link on my profile)**. I soon found out that everyone was ready. Oh well. We had a quick breakfast and Tom lead us out to a brick wall.

"Er Tom?"

"Yes, Annabeth"

"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley"

"Oh we are"

To m surprise, he took out his wand and tapped some sort of code on the bricks. They arched and opened like a doorway. I made a mental note to do something like this for Olympus. From there, I could see a bunch of people in weird looking hats and robes. A rare few were wearing regular clothes.

"Have these people ever heard of technology, or jeans pants?" Thalia asked.

Tom laughed, " Wizards prefer to look medieval, it's weird, but get used to it."

"Okay so everyone, go out and shop for as long as you like, come before 8:00, that's all I ask, and I believe you all have wizard money?" We nodded, "Good, okay I would suggest you all go in small groups instead of all together" Again we nodded.

"Bye"

We paired up, I was going with Thalia, Nico, and Percy; Clarisse and Chris were going together; The Stolls, Katie and Lou Ellen (We suspect that Connor has a crush on Lou Ellen and vice versa) were going together; Jason, Piper, and Frank, were going together; Leo, Rachel and Grover were going together for God knows what reason.

"Come on Kelp Head, we need to go" Thalia said.

"Where first, and no Annabeth, not the bookstore" Percy said as I sighed, so much for wanting to know more about the Wizard World. I mean sure I read ten book about it, but that is soo not enough.

"How about an owlery, we really need some way to send letters other than IM here, because for obvious reason, we cannot just make a rainbow appear in the middle of a bunch of wizards." Nico said.

"Fine, let's go" I said.

_Harry P.O.V_

"Come on Hermione, we can go to the bookstore later, I need an owl, Hedwig is not there anymore" The last part was really hard for me to say, even though it's been a while.

"That's it, I officially give up trying to make you two to understand the importance of books" Hermione huffed. Ron and I grinned.

We walked towards the owlery. I saw a collection of beautiful owls. Just then, a group of teenagers who looked about our age walked in. I usually wouldn't notice them, but they really stood out. They were the only ones other than me, Ron and Hermione who were wearing muggle clothing. Each one of them looked drop-dead gorgeous, they looked like a Greek or Roman god/goddess. They said something to each other and laughed. I was staring at them. I probably looked like an idiot but hey many teenagers here were looking at them too, probably wishing one of them was their girlfriend/boyfriend.

"Harry how is that owl" Ron said pointing at one owl, I snapped out of my thoughts. Ron was pointing at a laughing owl. No seriously that is the owl's name.

"Hey Mione, are all owls nocturnal?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Yes Ron" Hermione answered.

"Actually, most owls are solitary and nocturnal; the Northern Hawk Owl is not nocturnal" The blonde girl from the group I was ogling at said. We stared at her. She was really pretty, even better than a Veela, she had golden blond hair, intimidating stormy gray eyes, extra-long legs and a body better than a model's.

"wha- bu- but I … no …you…correct.. wrong.. what?" Hermione stuttered, well I could understand because this was the first time anyone had ever corrected her, except for the one time Snape corrected her in Potions.

"Sorry, I take it you're not used to being corrected, I'm Annabeth" the blond/Annabeth said.

"Hell yeah she's not used to being corrected, she is the brightest witch of her age for the sake of Merlin's colorful baggy y-pants" Ron said. Annabeth looked highly amused.

"Ooookaaaaay"

"Hey Wise Girl, whatcha doin?" A dude with black hair, sea green eyes and ripped muscles said. We looked alike, except for the glasses, and he looked a whole lot more stronger and athletic than me, and he was taller than me, and his eyes looked sea green like the ocean instead of emerald green. You know what; just forget about the whole look-alike thing.

"Your friend here just corrected my friend, who has never been corrected her entire life and is a moving encyclopedia." I said.

"Oh I can relate to that, Annie here is worse than an moving encyclopedia, if she starts her theories or talking to you about anything that you don't know and she thinks you need to know, she will keep talking until your eyes glaze over." Percy laughed.

"Hey Perce, check this out" another dude from the same group said.

"Coming Nico"

"Bye"

_Thalia P.O.V_

I was wondering if I should tell them about the IM I got last night. We had come out of the owlery/ owl shop whatever. Before I could say anything, a blond haired grey eyed kid came running towards us, instinctively I rested my hand on my dagger.

"Draco?" Annabeth asked surprised.

"Annabeth, it's been so long, and I hated it here" So this was Draco, Annabeth's favorite brother after Malcolm. I heard from Annie that he was sent on a quest that lasted seven years and this was the last year. He did look like a son of Athena. Every summer he visited camp. Annabeth and Draco hugged.

"How horrible is it?" Annie asked.

"Well to begin with, I have to live like a wizard and wear disgusting robes that look ridiculous. Then I have parents who have adopted me when I was eleven since they killed their own child when he refused to listen to their evil ways. I have to have a bad rep, and be the school's biggest bully. And still many girls want to get in bed with me which is utterly disgusting. It's a miracle I'm still virgin. I don't get to talk with my own sister. I'm supposed to have an extremely stupid British accent. And I should hide the fact that I'm a demigod and train without others knowing. You have no idea how many time I had to manipulate the mist. There are many more horrible things that would take a long time to talk about."

We all hugged him, well I hugged him, Percy and Nico did the weird man hug thing, we really missed him, he was a close loyal friend.

"Where is Luna?" Annabeth said with a smile.

Draco scowled, "I'm not supposed to keep too much contact with her, but you'll see her when you come to Hogwarts. She's okay and I feel bad for her because she has it even worse than me. She has to live with her pretend wizard dad who is very loony and she has to pretend to be even loonier than him. But she is the only relief I have at this hellhole." I really feel bad for this guy.

"S'okay Drake, we'll be there this year and this is your last year." Nico said. They were pretty close since sometime Draco is as creepy as Nico.

"Guys I have to tell you something, it's really important, but here goes. I got kicked out of the Hunters" then all Hades broke out.

"WHAT"

"YES, FINALLY"

"Why"

"Their loss"

"Awesome"

"It's okay Thals"

"You're taking this awfully well"

"You're my age not Thalia"

"SHUT UP"

"Okay here goes, now that I'm not a Hunter, I'm allowed to date, I don't care being kicked out cuz it doesn't matter, and yeah Nico, I your age now happy?"

"Yup"

"Wait I still got one question, why did you get kicked out" Draco asked

I scowled "It's because the present Hunters thought that I was hanging around too much with boys. By that I mean demi-god boys in Camp like Percy, Nico and others. They voted for me to get kicked out. Lady Artemis didn't really approve of the Hunter's choice saying that I was as good as Zoe, but the others wouldn't listen so yeah." I was really happy I was kicked out. I would never admit this to anyone, but I had a crush on Nico. Ironic right, at first I really hated myself for it, but then I started liking it.

"Oh well, their loss"

"Sorry my fellow demigods, I have to go or my 'mother' will get suspicious" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Do we need to get anything else?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Let's go back then"

_Nico P.O.V_

I felt like jumping around. Thalia wasn't a hunter anymore that means I could date her, this is sooo awesome. I never told anyone, but I always had a crush on Thalia after the Titan War. It was now or never. I was going to ask her tonight.

"Thalia"

"Yes Nico"

"Can you please come outside for a minute?" I asked her nervously.

"Sure"

Thalia looked beautiful under the moonlight. I stared at her for a second and then crashed my lips onto hers. This was not the way I planned it but what the heck. At first Thalia was too surprised to respond, then slowly she got into the rhythm, it was absolute bliss. Then we pulled away for breath and stared into each other's eyes.

"Thalia, I hate to admit this but I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Wow, even I thought that was lame. Thalia looked stunned then happy, she didn't say anything, she kissed me. And that the best response I could hope for. I really love this girl.

"Yes Nico, and FYI I had a crush on you too" that was totally unexpected.

I kissed her again, this time more passionately, I felt as though fireworks went of in my stomach. That was the happiest moment in my life.

"Wanna tell the others?" I asked.

"Maybe tomorrow" Thalia said and I was just as happy.

**A/N How was it? I'll write the next chapter in a few days Since I have this Science project which is very hard, so I might not update in a while. But I will update if you review more. All I ask is to review if you read. Tell me how this chapter was. And sorry if you guys don't like Thalico.**


	4. In the Hogwarts Express Part 1

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated because my stupid teacher thinks it would be awesome if we had a project that is worth 90% of your grade and is extremely hard, it takes three month and a half months to finish it!  
I don't know why, but I always like stories where the demigods are more awesome than the wizards.  
Hope you like it**

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts**

_Percy P.O.V_

It was the day we were going to Hogwarts. Man, that name still makes me laugh like crazy. What is it, a disease? Anyway, we were going to that school today. As usual, we were planning a dramatic entrance, not the flying-to-class-in-chariots type dramatic, but-the-we-are-half-god-and-are-way-more-awesome-than-you dramatic. I don't make any sense do I? anyways, right now, we were in the King's Cross Station.

"What the heck does platform 9 ¾ even mean?" Thalia asked.

"I have no idea" everyone gasped, Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"_You _don't know something?" Travis asked.

"It's the end of the world, what next pigs start flying" Connor said dramatically.

"Dude, we already defeated flying pigs, so not a good example" I told Connor.

"Oh, I forgot" Connor said sheepishly

"Of course you forgot, you have nothing in that brain of yours" Lou Ellen teased him. Right then, Draco walked toward us. How he escaped those adopted parents of his, I have no idea.

"Ready to go, guys"

"Yes, except there is one tiny glitch, we don't know where the platform is" Annabeth said.

Draco laughed. "You just walk through the wall" We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm gonna vote that Percy does this" Frank said. Everyone else nodded, I was really felling the love.

"Why, all of us are blessed by the goddess Styx, we're invincible, why can't Draco go, he is also blessed" the thing was we were all blessed by the goddess Styx for our bravery in the wars.

"Fine, I'll do it" Draco said. He just walked right through the wall. Soon, all of us followed him. What we saw there was really weird; it was a bunch of kids with owls and wearing those robes we were laughing over for days. It looked as we were among the very few who were wearing regular 20th century clothing. These people should really catch up with times. I bet my new Mercedes that half of them don't know what a cell phone is.

"We should really get into the compartments." Hazel said.

I took us some time, but we all found a compartment. It was too small for all of us, so we just used our awesome demigod/wizard powers and enlarged it.

"Draco, will you sit with us?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I finally got rid of those wanna be friends of mine" Draco said happily.

For the first few minutes, we were fidgeting like crazy, blame the ADHD, then finally Thalia broke the silence.

"Guys I have to tell you something"

"We're dating" Nico blurted out. We blinked, stared at them for a minute and then all Hades broke out.

"WHAT"  
"You better be nice to my sis di Angelo"

"That's great"

"OMG, wait till the Aphrodite cabin hears about this, they've predicted that you guys will go out, they also gravy you guys a name Thalico"

"WHAT"

"Nico, you harm my best friend in any way, son or Hades or not, I will personally hunt you"

"WHAT"

"My brother finally found a girlfriend, I thought no girl will be able to bear with you"

"WHAT"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN" Thalia screamed.

"Thalia and I are dating, end of story" Nico said firmly.

"Piper, what were you saying about the Thalico thing?" Annabeth asked Piper. Everyone stared at her.

"Oh, my siblings came up with names for couple they thought were cute, don't interrupt, I'll tell you the names" everyone leaned forward "Percy and Annabeth are Percabeth, Travis and Katie are Tratie, Nico and Thalia re Thalico, and that's all I'm going to say." She said.

"Wait, what are you and Jason" Annabeth asked and Piper mumbled something that sounded like mmfper.

"What?"

"They haven't decided, its Jasper, or Jiper" Everyone laughed except for Jason and Piper, we were beet red and almost matched Rachel's hair color. We started making fun of each other's couple names.

"Looks like the only couples who escaped this were Clarisse and Chris, Me and Juniper" Grover said.

"That would be because, I threatened all the Aphrodite girls to not think of doing anything to us, or else I'll ask Chris to steal the cabin's make up" Clarisse smirked. We all laughed, that would surely get the Aphrodite cabin to do anything. Right then, the compartment door opened. The trio we met at the owlery were there looking stunned.

"What the bloody hell?" The red head said.

**A/N: Ooh cliff hanger, kind of. Anyways, please review, I might not update in a while. Hope you liked it. Give me some suggestion for the story, I might use them. And I want to know, how many people actually went to my profile and checked out Annabeth's outfit. Cuz I want to know if I should continue posting the outfits. **


	5. Sorting Part 1

**A/N: Hi, hope you like this chapter. Please don't hate me for not for those who reviewed; Thank You. **

**I give this chapter to SummerSpirit18 for giving me wonderful reviews. Thank you**

**Chapter 5: Sorting**

_Ron P.O.V_

"What the bloody hell" did I just see Draco Malfoy, the meanest nastiest Death Eater in existence, laugh and talk nicely with _nice _people?

"What the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy?" Hermione asked him. I didn't know she could swear. I'm rubbing off on her. I'm proud of you Hermione.

"What does it look like I am doing, Potter?" The ferret answered.

"Why are you spoiling new comers? Usually you would mingle with someone if they have famous parents or if they are of a pureblood family" Hermione said in her know-it-all voice.

The newbies all started laughing along with Malfoy. What the hell was so funny?

Then the sea-green eyed guy we met in Eyelops talked.

"First, our parents are _**very**_ famous and super powerful, but you won't know them, second, Draco is my girlfriend's brother, and third you're annoying." He said and Malfoy smirked.

_Annabeth P.O.V_

The nerve of that wizard. Is this really how my brother had to live in the wizard world? Wow. The red head's face turned a bright shade of red when Percy said that he was annoying. It was hilarious, we laughed even harder.

"You can go now" Draco said. The brunette and red head scowled and the other guy put on a blank ace, but he couldn't fool me, I knew he was curious.

"Who are they?"

"They're a bunch of wizards who are called the 'Golden Trio'. They defeated this puny wizard who is nothing compared to the Kronos. Heck, he is so stupid, and very easy to defeat. It took these wizards about twenty years to get rid of him."

"Twenty years, that is just lame. We took down Kronos in less than half a decade. The war lasted about two days at the very most, I think. These wizards are so weak compared to us" Will said. When did he come here?

"Will, when did you come here?" Rachel said, reading my thoughts.

"Oh, Chiron wanted me to come here too, so he kind of transported me in some weird Greek way"

"Oh cool, wait I think there's someone else coming" Thalia said looking at a faint fog at the same place where Will was standing at.

"Sorry, forgot, Nyssa is coming too" Will said with a faint smirk. What the heck was that about?

"Hi"

"Hey guys, I'm bored want to play 21 questions?" Connor asked with an evil smirk. I'm guessing he has some kind of plan.

"The only thing different is that you should take of a piece of clothing if you lose!" Connor finished with an evil grin. Knowing the Stolls, they will ask the most personal questions. Oh God.

"I agree"

"I hate you"

"Why"

"I order you to change the rules"

"What"

"No"

"In your dreams"

"Not happening"

"What"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"SHUT UP"

"Guys, lets vote, all in favor say aye" There was a chorus of 'aye'.

"All opposing say nay" there were who said 'nay', I guess we are playing this game. Help me.

"Okay, I start" Travis said and turned to Katie.

"Kate-Kat, what is the first thing you see in a guy?" Katie blushed deep red, I'm happy it wasn't me. She mumbled something like mmmr.

"What"

"Humor and pranking, happy?" She said going an even brighter red. Travis started laughing.

"WHAT?" Katie asked annoyed.

"I… you… like…. Prank? Wah…hahahahahahahahahahahaha…crush" he laughed like he was crazy. I think he lost the little sanity he had left. Then, Katie did something unexpected. She grabbed him and kissed him. Hard. Did I mention they were dating?

"Fell like laughing now?" Travis shook his head.

"That's what I thought"

"Okay lovebirds, next person, Percy" Connor said.

**After a very long and embarrassing game of 21 Questions**

Finally the game is over. It was torture. Kate was in a tank top and jeans and Travis was ogling at her. Of course. Besides that and a few other girls in tank tops and a couple of shirtless guys, it wasn't as bad as sometimes that I will not mention.

"Guys, I almost forgot, we need a dramatic entrance" Nico exclaimed.

"Why" Nyssa said for the first time

"Well we shouldn't let down the family name, you know how dramatic our parents are, besides, we need to annoy Minnie" Percy said cheekily, I wacked. Minerva McGonagall was my half-sister. I know weird right? Well the thing is she is the only demigod daughter of Athena without blond hair and grey eyes. It was a first and a record. Anyways, she spent half of her summer with us at Camp. She was usually an instructor of some sort for more advance kids. Percy, Jason and a few others close to her started calling her Minnie to annoy her.

"We could come in on chariots based on our godly parent" I suggested.

"We could have a few harmless fireworks" Leo said.

"The chariots could be based on our godly parent" Percy said. Everyone nodded.

"We're forgetting the main question, where do we get the chariots from?" I asked, Percy looked as though he just realized this.

"We could ask someone from camp to send the chariots we used for the last chariot race. Those weren't damaged you know, and then we could send them back after the show" Percy said. Everyone stared at him, you could hear a pin drop.

"That is the first time I've heard Prissy say something intelligent" Clarisse announced.

"I have my moments people" Percy said grinning.

"How do we transport the chariots?" Chris asked.

"We could ask one of my siblings to shrink the chariots and send them through Hermes's Express Mail" Lou suggested.

"That would work"

"Percy I need water, to IM" I said. Water shot out of Percy's hand. I did the usual drill, but instead of saying 'O Iris, goddess of the rainbow' I said 'O Fleecey, give me a solid'.

"Hey Annabeth"

"Hi, um Derek, can you shrink all our chariot's and send them through Hermes's Express Mail? We really need them in about two hours."

"Sure, anything for you Annie"

"Don't call me Annie"

"Yeah sure, right after I clean my room, do you even know me?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just do what I asked you to"

"Fine, sheesh"

"Bye"

"See ya"

"Hey Annabeth, why did you say O Fleecey, hive me a solid? Nyssa asked.

"Oh, why don't you ask Percy, Frank or Hazel?" I said.

"It's because Iris no longer takes care of IM, its Fleecey, apparently Iris is into organic stuff not" Hazel said shuddering. I bet she remembered Iris's organic cupcakes.

"Guys, I really think we should change, we will reach Hogwarts" a few people giggled *cough Percy cough* "Get over it people, it's just a stupid name, anyways, we need to change soon" Draco said.

"Get out boys" Katie said.

"WHY" Travis whined.

"Get out or I'll pulverize you punk" Clarisse growled. Good to know my friend hasn't changed a bit after 2 wars. Travis gulped.

"Yes ma'am"

**After everyone changed **

_Harry P.O.V_

That was really weird. _Malfoy_ was _nice_. It was creepy. I mean, sure his mother did save me, but seriously, he was _nice? _I couldn't shake that image out of my mind, it was creepy, and I've never seen Malfoy smile a real smile. I he actually _smiled. _

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just thinking"

"Welcome back to Hogwarts students. A few start of the year announcement…" McGonagall continued the usual routine of speeches.

"This year, we are having new students coming from America. The unusual part is they will be in Seventh Year. I expect you all to treat them kindly, no matter how different they are. I would also like to say that they are not very familiar with the Wizarding terms as well as you are since they were taught differently. Another announcement, I would like to welcome the Weasley Twins" the doors burst open and Fred and George walked in grinning their trademark mischievous grins. Why didn't they tell us during summer? McGonagall sighed and muttered something. "Yes the Weasley Twins are coming back to complete their Seventh Year at Hogwarts. Now without further ado, please welcome the exchange students"

The doors burst open and people I saw in the compartment came out. Only this time, they were different. The entire great hall fell into silence.

**A/N I am so sorry for not updating, it's just that I am being pressured like crazy by my teachers. The grades for these projects count a lot for my GPA. Anyways, give me some ideas about the entrance, PM me. Also, I am trying to update as soon as possible, so please don't hate me. I didn't get any sleep in 48 hours, please understand. R&R. I would like to than SummerSpirit18 for her reviews. Thank you very much. **


	6. Sorting Part 2

**Please read A/N in the middle of the page. Read and Review. Tell me if it was dramatic enough!**

**Chapter 6: Sorting Part 2**

Percy POV

I was giddy with excitement; The Stolls were jumping up and down. It was time for our dramatic entrance. It would have made the giant Twins jealous. We weren't exactly trying to make the wizards scared; we just needed to give them a good impression.

Suddenly, a bright purple light came out of nowhere and Reyna appeared. WHAT?

"Hey guys, sorry for being late, I know about everything and Chiron sent me, I'm all ready for the big dramatic entrance"

"Oh cool"

Leo came from behind and hugged Reyna. WHAT?

"WHAT?" Thank you for voicing my thoughts Jason.

"Oh yeah, we didn't tell you, I and Leo are dating, heh heh, surprise" Reyna said nervously.

"This conversation is not over, we're talking about it later, I don't want to miss the entrance which will be" The doors opened "Right now" Thalia finished.

Harry POV

This year, the Great Hall looked different, there were five tables instead of four. That's weird.

_The doors burst open and people I saw in the compartment came out. Only this time, they were different. The entire great hall fell into silence. All lights went out, we could see the glow from the chariots they were flying in._

The entire Great Hall was looking at them, even Professor McGonagall. There was a difference, everyone as looking in awe; McGonagall was looking like it was her death.

All of them looked drop dead gorgeous, there were about my age. Some of them weren't in the compartment. Oh well. I looked at all of them. I couldn't help it.

The blonde haired girl (Annabeth) was wearing a sequin silver dress which reached down to her midriff, a pair of silver shoes and a beautifully carved circlet around her head and a pair of earrings. Her hair was let down in golden curls. Her eyes had the Smokey eye, black mascara and eye shadow and lip gloss. Her stormy grey eyes stood out.

All the boys were falling out of their seas just to look at them and all the girls looked highly jealous at the dresses and everything else.

The Goth girl (Thalia), was wearing a black dress with feathers and black heels. She was wearing gold eye shadow and black eyeliner with mascara and lip gloss. She had a black circlet on and a pair of black earrings.

The next girl, was exceptionally beautiful (Piper), she was wearing a black and white dress. Her hair was in an up do with a clip, she wore black eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow. She was wearing black and white earrings and black and white shoes.

Another girl (Reyna) wore a purple dress with a silver circlet.

**(A/N I'm tired of explaining their dresses, the links of all of them are on m profile, please look at them, I spent 2 days looking for all of them, they're really pretty. Also, while explaining, I'll use their real names even though Harry doesn't know them yet. Declaration: All chariots fly)**

The guys wore Greek togas and looked like some kind of royalty. All the girls were swooning over their ripped muscles and godly like features.

They were all on different kinds of chariots. Some were alone in a single chariot and some were with others.

Thalia and Jason were in a Sky Blue chariot with a replica of the master bolt on the front. The chariot was cackling with electricity, they gracefully flew around the hall.

Annabeth was in a magnificent grey chariot with an owl in the front ad delicate designs on the sides. When the grey mist behind her chariot touched a person, they found a solution to a problem they've had, if they didn't have any problems, a wise saying that would later help them in life popped up in their brain.

Percy was in a sea green chariot with a golden trident on the front. Small vines of water circled around the poles like vines. A small shower of clear water sprayed behind him as he flew.

Lou Ellen flew around in an ivory chariot, performing complicated tricks with her magic. When her magical scent touched a person, it made them magically stronger.

Piper went around in a rose pink and white chariot, a small spray of white mist was behind her wherever she went. When the mist fell on a person, they felt calm and happy.

Katie flew around in a chariot with vines circling around the poles and rare, beautiful flowers. A flowery scent followed her and whenever it touched a girl, a flower appeared in her hair and when it touched a boy, a leaf wreath appeared in his head. Grover went around with Katie too, since it was the closet he could get to his profession. Whenever the flowery scent fell on a person, it made them care more about the environment.

Reyna went around in a purple chariot. When the purple mist touched a person, they we're blessed. The blessing was that they would win their next battle, however small it may be.

Clarisse and Frank flew in a red chariot with war engraving at the sides. The red mist behind her chariot made the person they touched mentally stronger.

Hazel and Nico flew in a gold and black chariot. Whenever the black mist behind their chariot toughed a girl, it produced a jewel on her hair, when it touched a guy; it caused them to live for two hours longer than their destined death.

Will and Rachel flew in the same chariot. IT was a blinding gold, to represent Apollo. When the light touched someone, it had an effect on them depending on their personality. For example, if they had an injury, it would be cured, if they sucked at music, they were able to sing a little better.

Leo went around in a flaming chariot. Well, not literally flaming, just the roof had a little fire, which was harmless. The chariot had delicately carved designs which were engraved by Leo. When a fiery light touched a person, their skin became a teensy bit fire resistant.

Chris, Travis and Connor flew around in a winged chariot with the caduceus on the front. The invisible mist around their chariot helped a person get a little better at stealth and disguise.

Finally and the chariots came to a stop in front of McGonagall. Everyone dismounted and Lou waved her hand and all the chariots disappeared.

"MINNIE" All the newbies screamed and hugged McGonagall. Yes you heard me _hugged. _No one has ever dared to do such a thing. We just stared open mouthed, waiting for McGonagall to blast them to cinders. But she _hugged them back!_ Okay, I am officially going crazy. There is no way in Merlin's baggy left tentacle that this is all happening. Then I heard Luna and Malfoy _laughing_, no no, they were in hysterics, with tears coming out of their eyes. What the hell was so funny? I don't get it.

"Good to see you too kids. How are you?" McGonagall asked. None of us recovered from our shock yet. The Weasley twins could not believe that the new peeps did something even they ever dared to do.

"Good"

"Awesome"

"Okay"

"Mad"

"Ready for a war"

"Waiting to pull a prank"

McGonagall chuckled. "Then everything is normal I see"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Ron finally screamed.

"Well obviously Weasel King, the campers know McGonagall. Didn't you get it into you're thick skull yet" Malfoy smirked.

"Behave yourself, Draco" Did Luna just call Malfoy by his real name? I no longer question my sanity; I'm 100000000000000000% positive it's gone. Luna hated him, at least we assumed so. She even fought against him. This is not happening, I will wake up any minute in my compartment.

"I don't know why we never called Professor McGonagall Minnie." George whined. "I blame you Fred, you forgot to tell me"

"It's your fault George"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"ENOUGH" McGonagall exploded.

"Ask questions if you want, _after _they're sorted" Event though she was the headmistress, McGonagall still preferred to sort the new arrivals.

"I'm going in a random order, Annabeth Chase" Annabeth stepped forward and Professor McGonagall placed the old hat on her head. The weird thing was, the hat spoke out loud, for the entire Hogwarts student body.

_Oh my, oh my, you've had a horrible past. Hmmmm, extremely intelligent, you have more brains than the entire Ravenclaw House. _Said house looked sharply at Annabeth, until now, they were the cleverest, so this was yet another shock. _You're too good for that house. You're very loyal, but not Hufflepuff, perhaps Slytherin? You are cunning and clever enough when you want to be. Well, no maybe not, you do have loads of courage. There we have it, you are a GRYFFINDOR. Now get me out of her head, I don't want to see the horrors of her life._

Annabeth looked surprised and rose from the stool and waited to the side.

"Thalia Grace"

"Minnie, you know that I really really really hate using my last name"

"Just come on Thalia, it doesn't matter"

"Fine"

_Ooh, interesting past, painful too, oh my, a pine tree? Two Battles? Cunning, I see, Oh my God why you have horrible past. Lets see, you're loyal, brave, cunning, clever, snarky and a lots of other things, but it shall beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee GRYFFINDOR or you're courage and loyalty._

"Jason Grace"

_This is an easy one, interesting, all of you are very interesting. Oh my separated from you're sibling? You sure have brains to defeat such monsters. Perhaps Ravenclaw? No no, you're truly brave, loyal, and a leader for the people. It shall be GRYFFINDOR!_

"Perseus Jackson" Perseus huffed.

"Percy is just fine"

_Oh my gods. This is horrible lost your mother at 12? Saw her die? Oh my my, I do not want to see any of this in your head. GRYFFINDOR, NOW OUT!_

What was that about?

"Travis Stoll"

_Oh my gosh how did you come up with these pranks true geniuses, I must say. Why you're worse than the Marauders and the Weasley Twins combined. Brave, survived two wars! GRYFFINDOR it is._

"Connor Stoll"

_You and that brother of yours think identically. Well without further ado GRYFINDOR._

"Nico di Angelo"

_Creepy person. You met so many ghosts! Cunning, maniac, powerful father, seriously powerful, cunning, loyal, brave, why the whole lot of you have seen so much I'm not even going to bother looking too deep. Well, GRYFFINDOR it is then._

"Clarisse la Rue"

_Oh my powerful father huh, mom in the military. You have some serious muscle. Really strong, brave and oh oh_

the hat attracted sniffling

_such a brave friend. Poor Silena. Cunning, loyal, why I won't even bother GRYFFINDOR_

All the new kids got sorted into Gryffindor. Wow.

"Students you may have noticed that there is a new table, this is for the students who have arrived today. A short notice for 8th years, you do not have to wear your Hogwarts robes, you can if you want, but it's not necessary. If you want to ask the new students anything, please talk to them later."

**A/N So how was it? Hope you liked it. I was actually going to continue, but I want the reader's opinion on something; should I make this a Dramione ? I'll decide depending on your votes! And please check out the dresses, I spent 2 days searching for the perfect ones.**


	7. What the

**A/N Hi, check out the outfits in my profile if you want to. I'm sorry for the late updates, I hardly get sleep these days because of all the work load and classes, I'll update more after this trimester. Tell me if I should have Lou and Connor as a pair. I'm not doing Dramione cuz most of my readers didn't want it. I know it's really not like the demigods to wear fashionable clothing, but please just go with it. **

**I'm sorry for the previous mistake; Minerva McGonagall is a daughter of Athena, not a Legacy.**

**Chapter 7: Fitting in**

_Piper POV_

SPALSH!

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

I decided to wake my dear friend with a bucket of ice cold water, courtesy of Percy Jackson, and some freshly made steel utensils, courtesy of Leo Valdez.

"AAAHHH, PIPER" Thalia started chasing me. I ran around the entire floor, let me explain, we had our own floor with all kinds of awesome stuff like

Our own rooms, decorated to our choice, they even had their own bathrooms. And they were gigantic with a large closet (I'm positive my mother handled that part, because we had at least 5 dresses for every occasion).

A common room

A large library

A god and demigod friendly technology room (it had computers, iPads, and game consoles.

A home theatre

Indoor swimming pool

Fighting arena .

LOTS of weapons

The rooms were magical, they even made you're bed for you, you don't have to speak, just think of the command and its done for you!

I'm not going to continue because Thalia is about to zap me

"JASON" I hid behind him.

"Little bro, keep your girlfriend in control" Thalia whined.

"Sis, that's going to happen when you listen to adults and wear hot pink dresses" Thalia huffed. I laughed, apparently my laughter was really contagious, Thalia and Jason started laughing. Soon we were in hysterics.

"Oookkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy , what the heck is happening" Lou looked at us weirdly.

"Oh we're laughing because… because….. Jase, why were we laughing?" Thalia asked.

"Because.." he was interrupted by Annabeth in a strapless black shirt, shorts and black pumps.

"15 minutes for each of you, get ready, fast" That's when I realized I was still in my silk PJs. I ran back to my room and did the daily routine that every other human out there would do. I wore spaghetti strap orange shirt, with white ¾ pants, sandals and a pair of earrings. Obviously from the HUGE closet my mother picked out for me. Well at least they're not hot pink. That would be hideous.

"I'm ready"

'"Let's go peepz"

_**In the great Hall**_

_Thalia POV_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us once we entered the Great Hall. UGHH. When is this going to stop?

"Yay, the new kids are here, how about we stop ogling at them and mind our own beeswax" I said. They looked shocked and slowly went back to their previous conversations. We walked to our table and started chatting.

"How do we make our sacrifices without the wizards noticing?" Percy asked.

"MIST" Jason, Nico, Annabeth, Piper and I yelled.

"Sup, sis" Draco said as he came towards us.

"Annabeth, wow it's been two months" Luna said.

"How are you guys?" Percy asked.

"Good, we just had lots of interrogations from some people yesterday" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Guess, what? Our adopted parents betrothed us. I'm betrothed to this dude named Rolf Scamander, he's older than me by years. And Draco is not confirmed yet, it's either Astoria Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson" Luna laughed.

"Speaking of the witch" Draco muttered. When a pug-nosed girl in

"DRAKEY, oh baby, I missed you so much." Parkinson screeched. More than half of us covered their ears. She was wearing the world's most revealing clothes. Blood red mini shorts which covered half her butt, an extremely tight shirt which showed almost all of her cleavage, 10 inch black heels that ooked like death tras, and tons of makeup on her face. I have no idea how she still had oxygen in her system.

"Don't you dare touch me Parkinson, hands off" Draco glared at her " Tell me exactly when this will get into your thick head I HATE YOU, go to hell, get out of my life"

"Oh my poor baby, I know you don't mean it, it's ok darling, I'll wait." She said and walked away. We burst out laughing at the look on his face. Suddenly, time froze, I'm not kidding. Seriously

"What the-" Nico Started before the we saw the Big Three in a rainbow.

"Dad, would you please enlighten us on what the Hades is happening, no offence uncle" Percy said. Annabeth smacked him; he really didn't know what to say. It's a natural talent he's got in pissing of gods.

"Listen carefully children, there will be something important, a major war, sort of like the Titan War, maybe less, but you have to train the wizards soon to defend themselves in all ways possible, even we do not know but the Fates are planning something. Be prepared. Oh and we'll be there in a minute precisely Bye" Dad swiped hand cut off the connection.

"Another war, come on do we really need this?" Percy groaned.

**A/N I am so sorry, that chapter was suckish. It was just a filler, the next one will be long I promise, Please don't hate me. And the war is a surprise but it is major. Thanks to all those who have reviewed it has motivated me to write more Constructive criticism is accepted. Plz review. Don't expect updates for at least another three days. Again I'm sorry. Fell free to add some ideas, I might use them.**


	8. Greek!

**A/N In my story, there is soul-bond and a few individuals are alive, like Remus, Tonks, Fred and Snape**

_Harry POV_

The doors of the great hall opened. About 12 people walked in. If we thought the demigods looked beautiful, these people were even better by loads. Each one of them was radiating power; I had a sudden urge to do whatever they wanted. Each of them had some kind of symbol. One had a lightning bolt in his hand, one had trident, another had a helm which radiated fear, and they three seemed to be the leaders. The new kids kneeled and so did McGonagall, Malfoy Luna and Snape.

"Rise children" Lightening dude said.

"Hello wizards" a woman said. She looked very beautiful, her features were always changing, she mostly looked like a redhead. She was wearing a

"Percy, it is time for you to reveal the truth, do not argue with me son, it is for the best" The one with the trident said.

"Yes father, does this mean our powers will be unlocked?" Percy asked.

"Yes, we will come back when you have explained everything to the wizards, we will have to eliminate some students from this hall since they will not help you" The said and waved his hand, soon many Slytherins and one or two Ravenclaws disappeared, we were too stunned to move a muscle.

The people disappeared.

"Well our secret lasted longer than I thought it would. 24 hours, wow its miracle" Connor joked.

Percy and the others turned and faced us.

"Well, hi my name is"

"Can it kelp Head, no need to beat around the push, Nico, you can talk first" Thalia said and Percy huffed.

"How many of you know about Greek myths?" he asked all Ravenclaws, and a few others raised their hands.

"Ok fair amount, now I'll let Annie give you a brief" Nico gave her a pointed look here "summary about it"

"Ok, first there are Greek and Roman gods…" I tuned her out I already knew this stuff from muggle school.

"So the thing is they're not myths they are real" Clarisse said. The caused an uproar.

"What"

"Please, I'm not stupid"

"No way"

"I don't care"

"Filthy half-breeds"

"Eh"

"What next flying pigs"

"What the bloody hell"

"Don't swear Ron"

"The world is a mystery"

"Do you blow up thing"

"oooohh"

"What's the big deal"

"OMG the new kids look soo hot, I want to marry that sea green dude"

"no way"

"I'm not a fool, I don' believe you"

"Gahhh"

"I still don't care"

"Are they ever going to shut up"

"That girl has got a solid figure"

"OMG"

"I knew it"

"Liar"

"Who cares"

"It's swag yo"

"Shut up"

"Are you dragging us to another war"

"I didn't red anything about this in the books

"I'm bored"

"_Shut up_"

"What the freak do we care"

"Huh there are more freaky people than wizard"

"I don't believe you"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HADES UP" Piper yelled.

"Someone called?" Hades shadow travelling into the Great Hall.

"Sorry dad, false alarm" Nico said

"How many time do I have to tell you not use my name as a swear word" Hades berated them.

"Too many times to count" Thalia said. But Hades wasn't paying attention to her.

"Severus?" he said almost disbelievingly.

"Lord Hades, can we please talk about this later" Snape said quietly.

"I have to think" Hades said and disappeared.

"So back to our previous discussion, we're not lying, we can prove it to you that there are demigods" Hazel said.

"Annabeth, I think you should tell them about yourselves first before you talk about us" McGonagall said.

"Yeah, Percy go first."

"As you know I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Posiedon, Hero of Olympus, Praetor of the twelfth Legion, Slayer of Kronos, Hyperion, minotaur, hydra, nemeon lion, hellhound, " he went on listing names of Greek monsters for about 10 minutes "and that's all there is, I think" he finished. The Great Hall went into a state of shock, we really didn't expect them to be this powerful.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Heroine of Olympus, Official architect of Olympus, slayer of" She went on with her list of accomplishments.

"Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, ex-Lieutenant of Artemis, slayer of" a long list of Greek animals followed through.

In this manner, all the demigods said their names and everything else.

"How do we believe you?" Toby, a Ravenclaw asked.

"We'll show you our powers according to our godly parent"

"Zeus first" Thalia and Jason Stepped forward and indicated for us to look up, there was a storm brewing and lighting struck Hogwarts, it electrocuted Toby. Then the storm abruptly stopped and it was sunny again, but Thalia's and Jason's hands were cackling with electricity.

"Poseidon" Percy came forward and smirked. There was a blast of cool breeze before ocean water shot through the Great hall door, somehow, it didn't touch any of us, even though it looked like Hogwarts was under an aquarium, there were fish and everything, the only difference was there was some sort of protection which didn't allow the water to touch us, and we could breathe. The sight was amazing, the water only touched Percy. There were all kinds of animals. The water and animals left the same way they came through and nothing changed. We just stared…again.

"Show off" Thalia muttered.

"Hades" Nico and Hazel smiled, the lights dimmed. Slowly, Hazel lifted her hands and bars of jewels and gold came up and decorated the Great Hall. Then they simply disappeared. Next Nico lifted his hand and the ghosts of Merlin, and Albert Einstein came up. The hall gasped. Merlin smiled and waved at us before disappearing. Then Nico blended with the shadows and appeared next to Blaise Zabini.

"Boo" Blaise jumped a foot high, Nico laughed and the lights brightened.

"Aphrodite" Piper came forward and smiled apologetically. Then she waved her hand over herself and her regular clothes turned into a beautiful lilac dress. Her hair was done in a beautiful updo and to sum it up, she looked amazing. Then she spoke, somehow it was different. She pointed to Toby and said

"Stand up and hula dance around. Proclaim your love to Professor Snape" we were all laughing at that, she said it so seriously. Snape's eyes bulged out of their sockets. If it were any of us who did that I'm sure he would've hexed us to the next century.

Toby started hula dancing. Then he stopped, and kneeled in front of the staff table.

"Dear Professor Snape, ever since I saw you in my first year, something tingled in my heart. The beautiful black hair and black eyes of that seem like endless pits of darkness are simply mesmerizing. Oh Snape, my love for you is divine. OH SNAPE" he threw his hands up for effect "no matter how many times people say you are a greasy slime ball, my love for thou is divine. You're my Romeo." Toby finished. The hall burst out laughing.

"Go back and forget this happened" Piper said. He went back and sat down. Next Piper waved her hand over her dress and it changed back to her regular clothing.

"Hermes" The Stolls grinned. Travis waved his hand and all the lights went off. They came back 30 seconds later. Then the Stolls dropped wands on the floor.

"Wizards and Witches, please come and retrieve your wand from here" Connor said grinned. We didn't move.

"That was" George started.

"bloody brilliant" Fred finished.

"Hi, we are"

"The Weasley Twins"

"Owners of the"

"Joke Shop, Weasley's"

"Wizards"

"Wheezes"

"Pleased to"

"Meet you"

"Fellow"

"Pranksters" Fred and George bowed.

"You"

"Finish"

"Each"

"others"

"Sentences too" Connor and Travis looked giddy with excitement.

"We should" Fred said

"really talk" George continued

"sometime" Travis took over

"later" Connor finished

Soon, they all showed their power in the same way.

"Oh almost forgot, there are a few demigods in Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and Draco and Luna." Lou said.

"Luna and Draco were on a mission to help you all in the war. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall are both legacies of Hecate and demigods. Professor McGonagall, Draco and Luna are children of Athena, hence the blond hair. Minnie is a special case, the only non-blond daughter of Athena. Professor Snape is a son of Hades, lord of the Underworld." Percy said

"Now that we've got that cleared, I think we should call the gods" Clarisse said

**A/N: That was long, please review. And a reviewer asked me if Astoria Greengrass could be a demigod, if you want her to be, please tell me whose daughter she should be. And Neville is a legacy of Demeter. **

_**I'm planning on soul bond between**_

**Annabeth/Percy**

**Thalia/Nico**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Neville/Luna**

**Travis/Katie**

**Vote for your favorite couple. **


	9. The Explanation

**A/N Thank you all who reviewed. **

**About the soul-bond, I have decided to do all the couples and Will/Nyssa and Clarisse/Chris, I won't finalize it yet, but tell me if you have a problem or something, I'll try to change it, no promises!**

**I was thinking of the couple Neville/Luna **

**Neville is a legacy of Demeter**

**Draco and Astoria are not a couple; I have another one in mind**

**Astoria is a legacy of Nemesis.**

**For the sake of this story, please go with the fact that Severus Snape did not die.**

**Chapter 9: The Explanation**

_Third Person POV_

"Percy do your thing and call the Gods back, and fair warning dear wizards and witches, never EVER disrespect the gods unless you want to die a painful nasty death that would make Voldemort pee in his pants. They're also very straight forward, so get ready." Thalia said.

Percy nodded and created a ball of water on his palm. He waved his other hand over it and a soft enchanting music began to play. Then it abruptly stopped and the Great Hall burst open.

The Gods entered.

If we thought the demigods were intimidating, these people were much worse. Each one was _**extremely**_ beautiful. Seriously, no one could help but stare at them.

The one who looked like the Big Daddy of the Gods started talking.

"Demigods and wizards as you know we are the Olympian gods. The Fates have told us to explain to you about an upcoming danger. It has the chance of completely destroying the wizard world, everywhere. There will be not a single trace of your kind left no matter what. That is the reason we have sent the demigods, they will aid you and help you. Your enemy is much too strong. A few have been selected to defeat your enemy. My daughter, Athena, will explain the rest to you" Zeus said.

"Brother, aren't you forgetting something?" Posiedon said smirking.

Zeus looked highly uncomfortable. "I will let my brother's children enter my territory without killing them or harming, or affecting them." Jason, Thalia, Nico and Percy grinned.

Athena started talking.

"As all of you will know, Voldemort-oh quit cringing- was quite powerful for a wizard. What none of you know is that, he has a son. Even he didn't know it, but his son knew all about his father and admired him father for wanting to be immortal and have power, his exact dreams. The boy was born out of a rape. He grew up in Australia and is now planning an attack on the Wizarding world. He knows about us gods and demigods, and quite a lot about Greek monsters. He recruited some monsters, along with his minions that he has trained for the past 4 years are planning an attack sometime before the end of the school year. His name in Lord Venom, according to our sources. Even with the demigods, this is not going to be easy for you. For that reason, Hades has agreed to help you." Athena said.

"All of you know about the Killing Curse, correct" Hades started "Well, it does not kill anyone" gasps and cries of outrage were heard throughout the Great Hall, but they were silenced after Hades put a hand up in a way to say Shut up and let me finish "A wizard is simply not powerful enough to kill a person with their magic. The curse can only put a person to a deep sleep. It's like living death, only a little more powerful. If it has been less than 21 years before a person's death, I or any of my offspring can bring them back to life. But I have only agreed to do this to a select few people who are going to be needed to help you defeat the enemy. I have already revived these people, but you cannot meet them until 1 month. Some of the demigods from both camps are filling them on everything that has happened in both worlds. They are not yet ready to come back to the normal world. These people are Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Regulus and Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Albus Dumbledore, Lily and James Potter, And a few others." Hades finished much to the astonishment of the Great Hall.

"I am not going to let you all fight him without knowing about the dangers. I will also tell you about how to defeat him. Like Voldemort's horcruxes, Venom has used the Elements of Death. They're something very few people in the world know about. All my kids know about them. To make one you will have to drain the life and youth out of many people. The souls of those people are trapped in these Elements. They are much worse than the Horcruxes. To make one, you will have to create immense pain to a person. It should be a slow and torturous process of death. There are some rituals that need to be performed with the dead body of the person, and they are very disgusting. Then, the person's soul will be trapped inside the Element along with a part of Venom's. If a person is killed in this way, and the soul is trapped, the person's life span will be transferred to Venom, making him live longer. He has killed many in this process, and is still killing many more. But Venom has made the exact same mistake his father had; he did not keep the Elements with himself. They are dispersed all around the world. It will be your job to find and destroy them. If you are not able to retrieve the Elements, you cannot defeat him, since he can always come back to life as long as they exist. He can only make one Element per year, and has made 10 so for. Each can contain about 10 souls, so be careful." Athena said.

"As you know, we cannot help you in any way unless the Fates permit us to. So, you pretty much on your own. And since this person knows about the Greek world, and is learning more and more every day from the monsters he is recruiting, you are all in danger. If the wizards are gone, they are gone. If he manages to kill all of you, then there will be no trace of even a single wizard in the world and we cannot do anything about it since we are no longer in England, and probably won't come back for a long time. And a long time to the gods is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too long for a mortal. If you're lucky, maybe in 3 billion years. But even then, you will have to work hard and rebuild every hex, jinx or curse you've made. And I'm positive that none of your records will be left which means the new race will have to invent everything by itself. So be careful, it's very important to you wizards. The demigods, it doesn't matter that much to them, so be grateful of their help, because they can always choose to leave you on your own. And I can tell you now that you cannot survive without them, Venom is too powerful for you to defeat alone." Apollo said.

"We will wipe the memories of most people, since they do not need to know about this. Harry Potter, the Weasleys, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and a few others will know this secret." Posiedon said.

"Very few of you know this, but there are some demigods who have been with you for a long time. Draco Malfoy is Athena's son; he is not the person who you all think he is. He has sacrificed seven years of his life to help you all save you wizardry. Luna Lovegood is also a daughter of Athena, she is not crazy like she portrayed to be, and she too, like her brother sacrificed years of her life to help you all. Both of these people have been disguised for the past years, they don't look entirely like their true selves. Minerva McGonagall, daughter of Athena has been teaching here and at Camp-Half Blood for years. She is much more powerful than she will ever show you. Severus Snape, son of Hades has been helping you for a long time. He has lots of power and is not the biased professor he pretended to be for so long. In fact, he is a pleasant person unless you're his enemy. There may be some of you here who are legacies, or are blessed by some of us" Hestia said.

"Some of the most powerful demigods the world has ever seen are helping you. Be careful, I suggest not to annoy them, it won't be pretty. Also, you need to start training NOW, you do not have much time, even though it will be months before the war begins. And I can tell you now that none of you are in shape at all. It will take lots of hard work from your part to be able to fight back. The rest will have their memories wiped, but you will also have many drills and other subtle ways that the professors will use to train you for the war. You can fight if you choose to .Some people, who have already graduated from here will come back to protect and help you. Some will also be training. We might occasionally visit." Artemis said.

"We would also like to say that all the demigods here and some others will become immortal and serve as minor gods. This is the first time this has happened. But if you fail to help these wizards, you cannot be immortal. To become a god of any kind, you have to wither be born a god, or do something worthy to be one. Not that you haven't. But that happened because it was either do or die. This is not like that. I have complete confidence in you" Poseidon said.

"Now that we're done with that, we will leave. As soon as we do so, memories of this event will be wiped off some people's minds. If you happen to remember, DO NOT share it with anyone unless you talk to the demigods. You will all find a sort of hand accessory after we leave, it will tell you when and where to meet with the demigods so you can discuss about this. And some of you will have a surprise coming up in a month." Aphrodite said.

"Good bye" All the gods disappeared/traveled to Olympus in their own way. Some memories were wiped.

_Percy P.O.V_

As soon as the Gods left, we all pretended that nothing happened. But we were still quiet; it was Thalia who finally broke the ice.

"Reyna and Leo, I think you two have something to talk about?" She said smirking evilly.

Leo gulped. He knew that most guys here considered Reyna as a close sister and some might be planning on some sort of talk that would include many threats. Luckily for him, Reyna started speaking.

"We got together a month ago, and end of story" None of us wanted to argue with her.

"How hard do you think it will be to train the wizards?" Connor asked seriously.

"Very hard, just look at them, they look so out of shape and using a wand is the only way they can protect themselves. None of them are good at physical combat." Annabeth said.

"Well, we do need to have a meeting and I see some of the accessories mom was talking about. I have one with me and so do all of you. Oh, these things match your outfit. Anyway, when do you want to have a meeting?" Piper asked.

"First, we need Minnie, Sev, Drake, and Luna for the meeting. So, they're all free tomorrow evening. We can have it from 7:00 to 9:00." Rachel said.

"Ok, gimme a sec, I'll send it" Piper said

She said write in Greek and a keyboard appeared in front of her, floating in mi air. She quickly typed the timings and said send in Greek. Then Draco and Luna came over and they went on with a normal conversation.

_Hermione P.O.V_

As soon as the Gods left, Ron, Harry and I found that we had a few accessories in our hands. Ron and Harry had watches and I had a bracelet. All of them in Gryffindor colors.

"Whoa, cool" Dean said.

We started talking in quiet tones.

"Do you think we can go through this?" Ron asked.

"Of course Ron, but are you sure those demigods can help us?" Hermione replied.

"Obviously, I mean did you look at them? Each one looks like they could take on a hundred Voldemorts in their sleep. They are emitting a powerful aura wherever they're going. Also, McGonagall and Snape trust them. It's Malfoy that I can't trust. And I don't know what's up with Luna" Harry said

"Look at Malfoy; he looks so unlike himself, besides, if he proves to be a traitor, we can always take care of him. And I don't think the Professors will spare him. Luna doesn't seem like her usual loony self though. Notice she looks different this year? Her hair looks golden blond and she looks much more athletic and a whole lot prettier than she was before. She doesn't have that dreamy look on her face." I said.

Actually, she looked stunning, nothing like her old self. But the Golden Trio weren't close enough with her to know. Even Malfoy looked different, instead of his usual sneer; he smiled and laughed quite a lot. As much as I hate to admit it, he was always hot. And now the smile just seemed to add to it. Like Luna, he changed too. His eyes were a stormier gray, and you could see the muscles under the tight shirt. I guess he was hiding it with his magic. Even I, who loathed the very ground he walked on caught myself almost sighing. Wow, Parvati and Lavender were right, he is a heartthrob. Oh well.

"I know, but something tells me that we can trust these people, if they know McGonagall, and Snape then we can be sure they're trustworthy" Harry said. We nodded.

Suddenly, there was a faint glow on our accessories, a screen appeared. There was a typed message.

_Hello wizards,_

_I know this is overwhelming but please just go with it. A few important stuff, you have the ability to change the shape or form of your accessories, just concentrate on what you would like it to be. You will the only ones who can actually see this screen. There a thing called as the Mist, it can hide things from mortals, or Muggles as you call them. It can be used on wizards too. The others can't see this; it will look like you're doing something normal. So don't worry. Meet in front of the Room of Requirement at 7:00 to 9:00. We will talk about the upcoming war and show you some stuff. And of course answer your questions. And if you have an accessory and don't come, we will be able to track you down, and what would happen after that would not be pretty. Bye._

_The Demigods._

**A/N Sorry for not updating for such a loooooooooooooooooong time. I was too busy, and then I got sick, and then we moved, and then my computer crashed, and then I got too much school work. Tomorrow's my Birthday! YAY! So anyway, my next update may be after a week. The soul-bond won't come up for another few chapters, so you have lots of time to tell me your preference. I personally think ,my story is boring, I just feel like that when I'm reading it. Oh well, what the heck, if you like it, then I'm ok. Bye, see ya!**

**Mia**


End file.
